A vehicle wiper assembly is a device used to remove liquid, such as rain, and/or debris from the surface of a vehicle window. Often wiper assemblies are used in conjunction with the front windshield/windscreen of the vehicle and/or a rear window of the vehicle. Vehicles that may employ the use of wiper assemblies may include, for example, automobiles, trains, aircrafts and watercrafts.
A wiper assembly generally consists of an arm, pivoting at one end and with a long rubber blade attached to the other. The blade is swung back and forth over the surface of the glass, thus pushing water from its surface. The speed is normally adjustable, with several continuous speeds and often one or more “intermittent” settings. Also, the blade may be adapted to conform to any varying curvature that may be present along the surface of the vehicle's windows.